Mikaelson Family
Notice: This article uses information derived from the Mikaelson Family on The Vampire Diaries Wiki. The Mikaelson Family, also known as the Original Vampires and the Originals, are the first vampire clan that existed and the vampires are from their bloodlines, and the Originals are faster, stronger and more powerful than their species descendants. They consist of the patriarch, Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampire, the matriarch aka the Original witch, Esther and their children, Klaus, Freya, Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah. They are major antagonists of the Vampire Diaries (serving as the main antagonists of the third season and secondary antagonists of the fourth season) and they play a much larger role in the VD spin-off, The Originals, where they are the Heavy of the show (in the first season, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah are the main protagnistt villains and anti-heroes, Mikael was a main antagonist of the past and Esther was the true main antagonist and Heavy of the first season and her, along with Mikael, Finn, Freya and Esther's sister, Dahlia serve as the main antagonists and the Heavy of the second season, Kol, Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah as anti-heroes). They have been torn apart numerous times, due to Esther and Mikael turning them into vampires due to their neighbors, the werewolves killing one of their sons, Henrik. The Originals have committed numerous sins due to their hunger for blood, lust for power, violent dysfunctions which has torn them apart, numerous times, as well as them turning aganstt each other. The major character, out of all of them, the vampire-werewolf hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, who is also the most dangerous yet complex character out of all of them as he has been the main factor of his family having many enemies and being torn apart due to his deeds. This was probably caused by Esther and Mikael. Villainous Acts Niklaus Mikaelson * Has killed thousands of innocent people. * Killed Katerina Petrova's entire family due to her turning into a vampire, preventing her from being sacrificed for the Hybrid Curse. * Killed his mother, Esther, due to her infidelity. * Has daggered his siblings numerous times. * Corrupted Stefan Salvatore so that he can be his friend. * He, along with Stefan have killed people in Texas, killed and tortured werewolves into becoming hybrids. * Turned Elena Gilbert's aunt, Jenna into a vampire so that she can be sacrificed. * Has sacrificed Elena Gilbert. * Turned numerous people into hybrids and has had Tyler Lockwood under his spell and do his dirty deeds * Had Kol spy on Jeremy. * Forced Bonnie Bennett into performing an unlinking spell and even threatened to kill her boyfriend Jeremy if she doesn't do it. * Kidnapped Elena and drained her blood so that he can have more hybrids. * Has forced Stefan to turn off his humanity and even threatened Elena while holding the Mystic Falls High School hostage. * He kidnapped Jeremy. * Ordered his hybrids to have Stefan killed just in case him and the Mystic Falls Gang were about to kill him. * Killed Tyler Lockwood's mother and his hybrids. * Bit Caroline and was about to leave her to die. * When he was possessing Tyler, he was about to take Tyler's heart out. * Has turned Joshua Rosza into a vampire and used him as his spy and forced him to kill people as well as manipulated him. * Framed and manipulated Thierry Vanchure, then killed a witch Katie, so that he could gain Marcel's trust. * Psychologically abused Davina Claire and viewed her as a weapon. * He has done this by wanting her to help him and even blackmailed her, threatening to kill her friend and crush, Timothy and when she attacks him and is knocked out unconscious, Klaus throws Tim out a balcony and makes it look like Davina attacked him. * Daggered Elijah so that he can gain Marcel Gerard's trust. * Maid a deal with the witch Sophie Deveraux but was actually using her. * Has compelled Marcel's crush, Camille O' Connell into spying on Marcel. * Killed one of Marcel's fellow vampires. * Has killed Davina's friend, Tim by luring her and him back to the compundd and compelled Tim by giving Davina a drink, which was poisoned. * Has tortured Davina Claire and even planned to have her sacrificed for the Harvest Ritual. * Has killed a majority of Marcel's vampires and has taken control of them. * Gave Elijah a werewolf bite due to a villainous breakdown. * Ordered the attack on the werewolf pack in the bayou. * Has manipulated the New Orleans Witch Coven, the vampires and his family into carrying out his plots. * Was about to kill Rebekah for her betraying her and has torn her romance with Marcel apart. * When Marcel, his army and Rebekah were going against Klaus, Klaus resorted to violence by killing a majority of his vampires until Marcel gave into allowing Klaus to be King. * Made a deal with the Crescent Wolf Clan for moonlight rings. * Has plotted behind Elijah's back. * Gave Josh a werewolf bit as leverage. * Threatened to kill Oliver so that he stands by Hayley. * Has killed his father, Ansel. * Bit Davina Claire. * Has kidnapped Kol and Finn and has locked up Finn in a coffin and gave him less chances of breath. * (1920) Trapped all of Kol's witch friends in a mansion. * When finding out about Kol's betrayal, he threw him in the trapped area along with the hungry vampires. * Attacked Jackson Kenner because he didn't trust him with the knowledge of his child's survival and even snapped the neck of Hayley Marshall. Rebekah Mikaelson * Has tried to kill Elena for betraying her. * Stood beside Klaus with his evil plans and has threatened to kill a female if Elena didn't do something for her. * Was leading Tyler Lockwood astray as a hybrid by making him give into his bloodlust. * Has kidnapped Damon because he hurt her feelings. * Has kidnapped Elena. * Has slept with Damon to spite Elena. * Killed Elena so that Alaric can die. * Used Cami as leverage. * Conspired with Marcel to have Mikael to hunt down Klaus and make him leave New Orleans. * She even used the witch Genevieve. * In 1914, she betrayed Kol to Klaus. Elijah Mikaelson * Ordered Rose and her friend to kidnap Elena Gilbert and has killed Rose's friend. * (along with his siblings, except Finn) kidnapped Elena and used her as leverage so that Damon and Stefan can help stop Esther from killing her children. * Has betrayed the Mystic Falls Gang so that he can save Klaus and his family. * Has killed his true lovers, Celeste and Tatia. * Has killed numerous innocents. * Has stabbed Klaus with Papa Tunde's blade just to save Rebekah (arguably anti-heroic). * Kidnapped a human so that he can give him info about the witches' plan. * Tried to kill Klaus. Esther Mikaelson * Had an affair with the werewolf, Ansel. * Has turned her children into vampires. * Plotted to kill her children by using a linking spell and later manipulated one of the show's protagonists, Alaric Saltzman to have an evil alter ego and has turned him into an Enhanced Original Vampire so that he can kill her children. * She evnn conspired with Elena to have them killed. * Has ordered the New Orleans Witch Coven to kill Klaus and Hayley's child, Hope. * Has made the Crescent Wolf Clan become under her spell. * Tortured Kol till he agreed to help her. * Kidnapped Elijah and mentally tortured him. * Has kidnapped Cami so that she can use a spell to make her a vessel for Rebekah. * Made a deal with Mikael, promising him that he will kill Klaus and his allies. Mikael * Has killed Ansel and has mentally tortured Klaus for several years as he was his step-son, causing Klaus to be evil in the first place. * Has attempted to kill Klaus numerous times and has killed numerous vampires. * Exiled Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah from New Orleans and even burnt it down. * Threatened to kill Damon. * Has threatened to kill Davina Claire. * Has kidnapped Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel and tortured them for a theatre so that Klaus can save him and has taunted Klaus and caused his children's exile. * Kidnapped Camille and threatened to kill her and has traumatised her just to lure Klaus to him and has stabbed him with the White Oak stake. * Has strangled Kol. * Later on wanted to kill his children. * Teamed up with Finn to kill his siblings. Kol Mikaelson * Wounded Jeremy Gilbert. * Has killed numerous innocents and made dirty deals with witches. * Taunted Bonnie Bennett. * Helped Klaus on his battles against the Mystic Falls Gang. * Tried to kill Elena, Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy. * Has been lethal towards Klaus. * Trapped Rebekah in a witch's body as vengeance due to her betraying him to Klaus. * Has compelled someone to kill another person for his own amusement. * Is plotting to make a White Oak Dagger for Klaus. Finn Mikaelson * Teamed up with Esther to kill her children and his siblings. * Kidnapped Lenore Shaw. * Helped Esther have the werewolves under her control. * Has trappdd the werewolves and vampires using a spell that will make their villainous emotions come out so that he could start a war. * Is working with Mikael to kill Klaus and his allies. * Plots to kill Hope. * Has trapped Marcel and all of the vampires so that he can find out about Klaus' secret (faking his child's child death) and has made them mindlessly attack Kol, Davina and Aiden. * Has placed a curse on his brother Kol. * Was about to kill Klaus' child. Family Info/Storylines Niklaus Mikaelson The most dangerous of the family and also possibly the Big Good of the protagonist villains of the Originals. Klaus is a sadistic person who has always wanted one thing - power. He is a werewolf-vampire hybrid, making him the most powerful supernatural being in the vampire universe. Klaus uses his violence, threats, supernatural powers and intimidation to manipulate people into doing what he wants them to do. This has granted him and his family many enemies and made him a major villain in The Vampire Diaries and a primary protagonist of the Originals. Klaus' power hungry nature was due to his tormented past, where Mikael psychologically tortured him as he abused him through whipping him and had Esther turn him and his maternal half-siblings into vampires against their free will. He however deeply cares for his child, as he will do anything to protect her and his friend, Camille O'Connell, as she brought out the humanity inside Klaus, as she truly understands him. Esther MikaelsonCategory:The Heavy The delusional matriarch of the Mikaelson family, Esther is the Original witch and one of the most powerful supernatural creatures in the VDTO universe. A manipulative and hypocritical antagonist, Esther possesses a twisted love for her children as she first wanted to kill them in order to end the vampire species and later wanted them to possess mortals in order for them to leave their vampirism. However, when she wanted to have Klaus' child killed, this is where she crossed the moral event horizon. Mikael Notes It was once believed that an unknown child, the oldest and first born child of Mikael and Esther (assumed to be a son named Aaron) died due to a plague in the Old World beacuse inside the Mikaelson Cave there was a writing called Aaron. However, since then it has been confirmed that their first child was a daughter who is forcibly taken by her aunt Dahlia.Category:Vampires Category:Families Category:Titular Category:The Vampire Diaries Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Liars Category:Immortals